


hot and in love

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bedwetting, Blowjobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Piss kink, joetrick - Freeform, oops lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick wets the bed. Joe wants to get back at him.





	hot and in love

He's running through the woods, he's running and something is chasing him. He can't see what it is, he doesn't want to see. He's terrified. Suddenly, he falls into a lake, it warm and it soaks his clothes from his thighs to his midback. Then, he wakes up. 

When Patrick wakes up, it's because his boyfriend- Joe, is shaking him awake. 

"Baby, baby, wake up." Joe says, and Patrick's eyes flutter open. It isn't very long before he notices the wetness that's cooling on him. He sits up quickly, realizing he's soaked himself and the sheets around him. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Patrick says, starting to cry into his hands. 

"No, shh. Don't cry." Joe says, frowning. "Accidents happen. Please don't cry." He hugs Patrick, and he begins to calm down. Joe whispers "Go take a shower, i'll take care of this."

Everything is fine the rest of the day, Joe doesn't mention it, even when they go to bed. Joe holds Patrick close that night, and he assumes everything will be okay.

 

Things go back to normal the rest of the day, until it's time for bed. When Patrick lays down, Joe says   
"Go to the bathroom."

Patrick frowns, "Huh?"

"Go to the bathroom so you don't piss the bed /again/." He says, and it's a little harsh. Patrick turns red and nods, getting up and going to the bathroom before returning to bed. He curls up and faces the wall, trying not to fall asleep.

Unfortunately for Patrick, he does fall asleep. 

Once again, he has the nightmare, and wakes up soaked. This time it's to Joe yelling.

"Oh my fucking /God/ Patrick! You are so fucking gross. What are you? Two? You're a grown man and you keep wetting yourself." He says, before going to the living room. Patrick doesn't cry, instead he cleans the bed and himself, before going to the living room to apologize. 

"Joe, I'm so-" He started.  
"No, Patrick. No 'I'm sorry's.' Today, you're gonna follow my rules. The bathroom is off limits. If you can't keep your pants dry, then you have to sleep on the air mattress tonight." He says, with an evil smirk on his face. 

"That's not fair! If i can't go to the bathroom, obviously I'll wet myself!" He whines.

"Oh well." Joe says, and gets up. Locking the bathroom door. 

Joe starts off with making Patrick drink a glass of water. It's not such a big deal. They watch a movie together and cuddle, Patrick's nearly forgotten the deal, even when Joe keeps bringing him glasses of water. After the fourth, Patrick feels a little twinge in his bladder, and he shifts in his seat a little.

"You okay?" Joe asks.

"Just fine." Patrick says. 

Soon, Joe's bringing him drinks faster, adding lemonade and soda pops to the mix. It's only noon, and Patrick's already clenching his legs together. 

"Gotta go?" Joe tries again.  
"No!" Patrick replies. 

It's 2 in the afternoon now, and Patrick is at the bathroom door, holding his crotch and barely able to keep himself from wetting. "Please unlock the door, Joe! I'll never piss the bed again, just please don't make me do this."

Joe walks up to him and presses him against the wall, kissing Patrick in the roughest way possible. He puts his knee in between patrick's thighs, making it impossible for Patrick to hold himself. 

Joe moves his hands down to Patrick's stomach, feeling the bulge from Patrick's bladder, and pressing down. 

Patrick pulls away and whines, leaking a little. Joe leans down and whispers "Just go, baby boy. It'll feel so much better." 

Then and there, Patrick can't help it but to soak himself. His pants begin to get wet, soaking all the way down his thighs, a small puddle forming on the floor underneath him. 

Joe grins, and just then Patrick notices the hard on Joe has.

"You're fucking turned on by this?!" Patrick shouts.

Joe nods "Listen, i'll cut you a deal. You can sleep with me tonight, I'll you have to do is suck me off, okay?" 

Patrick figures that it isn't the worst that could happen, and he really wants to sleep with Joe, so he sinks down to his knees.

His already soaked knees lay in the puddle of piss, and he finds himself quickly pulling down Joe's jeans, and pulling his cock from his boxers. 

Patrick starts by licking the tip, already tasting hints of precum. Then, he takes Joe's cock into his own mouth, working it in and out.

Joe lays his head back, moaning softly and moving his hand to Patrick's hair, tugging it in the direction he wants.   
"Fuck, baby. You work your mouth so good." 

It's not much longer until Joe is cumming into Patrick's mouth, and they both need a shower.


End file.
